might just make it
by omggcece
Summary: It was just a mistake, Freddie. You and me will never happen." - Carly centric/Creddie.


You honestly can't believe you just did that and Freddie's mouth is hanging open even though it was just a quick peck on the lips and for God's sake, now that you think about it if the girl you chased after for three years just randomly decided to kiss you, you'd be shocked too.

"What was that for?" Freddie whispers. His lips brush against yours on account of how close you are and Freddie must notice because he takes a step back.

"I honestly don't know," you answer as your gaze travels from your shoes to Freddie's face. "How about we just forget this even happened?"

Freddie looks hurt and confused before he gathers himself together and puts on this smile you hope Freddie knows you don't believe (b e c a u s e y o u k n o w h i m b e t t e r t h a n t h a t) and simply whispers, _"Okay,"_before walking out of the iCarly studio.

You hope Sam doesn't come back from detention yet because you seriously need some time to think.

--

The apartment is so quiet it's painful but it should be quiet (b e c a u s e i t ' s t h a t d a y). He said he would be here, but by now Spencer and you have figured out you can't believe _anything_ he says.

Spencer has this big grin on his face because he doesn't want you to know how sad he really his (b e c a u s e h e a l w a y s t r i e s t o c h e e r y o u u p, h e h a t e s i t w h e n y o u - a n y b o d y i s i n a b a d m o o d).

Sam had came earlier in the day and found you crying and took you into her arms and thankfully you didn't kiss her like you did Freddie. Sam had cheered you up, but you still felt like crap (w h i c h y o u s h o u l d - i t ' s y o u r m o t h e r ; y o u a r e i n n o s h a p e o r f o r m y o u r f a t h e r).

Spencer silently excuses himself from the table and takes his spaghetti taco into his room and you slowly escape from your seat and make your way to your room (r i g h t n o w y o u c a n t e a t).

--

The next morning at school is awkward (a s i t s h o u l d b e) when Freddie approaches Sam and you. Sam throws one of her usual insults and Freddie insults her right back; they don't go into a full fledged argument as they know what day yesterday was and you're probably going to be a emotional wreck all week.

You lean against your locker and put your PearPod on shuffle. You almost bang your head against the locker when _the_ song comes on and you happily hum along to it.

Freddie raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest while Sam grunts in disgust.

"You have _Silent Night_on your PearPod? Yuck. I hate that song." Sam states while spraying some cheese spray in her mouth. She skips off with the cheese spray in hand to go cheese some poor, unsuspecting victim.

Your heart breaks a little at Sam's comment, but you were excepting it. Sam hates - and will always - loathe Christmas and anything to do with Christmas which made _Silent Night_ one of the few things your best friend would sadly never understand.

Freddie pulls the headphones out of your ears and you whine in protest and stomp your feet angrily (j u s t l i k e l i t t l e s i x y e a r o l d y o u w o u l d d o).

"We have to talk," Freddie whispers quietly. You can feel his cold breath on your skin and it sends goosebumps along your arms.

"I told you Freddie," you start, "It was a _mistake_. You and me will never happen."

Freddie rolls his eyes and gives you back your headphones. "I'm sick of you giving me mixed signals. I am not that 13 year old boy that would do anything for you; things have changed. You either don't like me or you do."

You fiddle with the bracelets on your wrist, thinking. "Meet me in the library, after school."

--

Before Freddie can ask you anything, your tongue is being put to much better use and Freddie grabs on eagerly to your waist. Your arms wrap around his neck and he pushes you into a nearby bookcase. A few books fall off but neither of you could care the least at this point.

Your fingers start to unbutton Freddie's shirt and his hands are sliding under your shirt. Your hands push lightly at Freddie's chest and his hands leave your stomach as he backs away.

You take a step forward and re-button his shirt. "I made up my mind, Freddie."

He simply flashes a smile as your hands leave his shirt and attempt to brush down your hair. You do the same to Freddie's hair before you two grab your backpacks and leave the library.

You step into the deserted hallways and silently walk into the cold night. "Every Christmas, we would gather by the fireplace and sing _Silent Night_ together...before the accident."

Freddie nodded silently, instantly understanding. He grabbed your hand with a nervous look on his face. "It's okay, Freddie."

You laugh as he sighs in relief and a silly smile spread on his face.

--

You know you're not good, but you've always loved dancing (b e c a u s e i t r e m i n d s y o u o f _h e r_ a n d i t h a s a l w a y s b e e n y o u r w a y t o r e l e a s e i t a l l - j u s t l e t g o) and even though you're still a little sad from last Monday, it's the Friday before Winter Break and it's the Winter Wonderland dance and you're wearing a beautiful dress and dancing with the man of your dreams, pretty much so you can't really be sad.

Surprisingly, the weatherman's predictions were right and it was a warm winter night; they had been able to have the Senior Picnic and the sun was setting and the million pictures you had took had turned out amazing.

Sam had went with Gibby (s o m e t h i n g t h a t s h o c k e d t h e e n t i r e s t u d e n t b o d y) and he had managed to keep his shirt on...for the first five minutes.

"I love you," Freddie breathed into your shoulder. You mumble back the three he'd been repeating to you again and again for almost three years (b u t t h i s t i m e y o u t h i n k h e m i g h t m e a n i t) and smile lazily at Sam and Gibby, dancing wildly to the slow song (s o m e t h i n g y o u w o u l d e x c e p t f r o m t h e m). You're pretty sure this is one of the best days of your life and making you move in with Spencer was one of the greatest things your father ever did.

--

"Spencer, you're gonna crush me," you rasp as Spencer sobs into your shoulder.

"But my little sister is going to leave me!" Spencer sobbed once more. Freddie laughed and placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Dude, we're gonna be two hours away."

Spencer finally lets go of you and turns around to jokingly glare at Freddie. He holds the glare for a few seconds before bringing Freddie into a bone crushing hug.

It doesn't last as long as his hug with Carly (t h e y 'r e g u y s, o f c o u r s e) and moves on to Sam.

Sam hadn't had as many offers as Carly and Freddie (o f c o u r s e) and since Ms. Benson was...Ms. Benson, Spencer was pretty much all you had left (y o u h a v e y o u r g r a n d p a r e n t s b u t y o u w o u l d n e v e r e v e n c o n s i d e r g o i n g a n y w h e r e n e a r Y a k i m a f o r m o r e t h a n a w e e k e n d) and most of their teenage years had gone into iCarly, they'd decided to go too a college not far from Sam's community college.

You raise your eyebrow when a raindrop drops on your head and before any of you know it, it's thundering and raining and your all trying to find shelter.

"It's a sign!" Sam shouted, pulling the hood of her jacket on, "I'm not meant to go too college!"

"Sam!" You and Freddie shout at the same time. All four of you burst out laughing and Mrs. Wilson stares at you all weirdly before jogging over to the doors of Bushwell Plaza.

"Random Dancing!" Spencer shouts when you all catch your breath. You all start laughing again before breaking into dance in the pouring rain. You miss your mom (a n d y o u r d a d, t o o) but you think you just might make it.

--

**A/N: I thought I'd give you this little one-shot since I'm probably not gonna get the new chapter for either of my stories out this weekend- I'm going Christmas shopping this weekend and tonight my sister and me are going to see the Princess and the Frog.**

**I hope this was alright. This is my first try at Creddie and this kind of format, so I'd like critisim!:)**


End file.
